Autobot Questionaires
by Autobotschic
Summary: The Autobots and Shadow Stalker and Here to answer any questions you have so... Ask AWAY! *Edit* I lost all muse for this. Nevah to be finished.
1. Chapter 1

Autobots Questionaire

Shadow Stalker: Hey guys! Me, Optimus Prime, Jazz, ironhide ratchet, and the others are here to answer your questions!

Ratchet: And no, I do not enjoy throwing wrenches at the twins.

Sideswipe: *snickers* ya right docbot

Ratchet: Okay, maybe just a little...

Shadow Stalker: Back to what I was saying * coughs Ratchet Sideswipe* just send us your questions and we shall answer them!

Optimus Prime: Shadow Stalker is right, they came be about Alpha Prime ( autobotschic), her stories or about us.

Jazz: since we ain't got no questions 'et...

Sideswipe: ask away!


	2. Chapter 2

Autobots Questionaire

I only own Shadow Stalker, Adaya Prime and Nighthawk!

Shadow Stalker: Thank you for your questions! As Alpha Prime forgot to add...

Chromia: Only 3 questions per person a chapter.

Will Lennox: Remember, you can also asked us soldiers from N.E.S.T!

Leo and Miles: And don't forget us!

Sam and Mickeala: Or us!

Sideswipe: *snickers* Are first few questions are from MISCrasyaboutfanfics.

MISCrasyaboutfanfics: Hey peoples! I got three questions.

1. would you be able to fight your uh, evil counterparts from an alternate

universe if you were ever to run into them?

2. Do any of you guys have a favorite fanfic?

3. SS, what songs do you think describe each of the Autobots?

Here's energon cookies for the 'bots and brownies for Shadow Stalker.

Ironhide: Huh, evil counterparts. That's a new one! I'd have to say yes. What about you guys?

Shadow Stalker, Arcee, Chromia, and Flare Up in unison: * clears throats*

Ironhide:*mumbles* and Femmes.

Shadow Stalker: Thank you Ironhide, I'd have to say if it attacked me yes.

Chromia: I agree if Shadow.

Flare Up: Same here.

Optimus Prime: I agree with Ironhide. Evil counterparts are a new one.

All the other bots: I'd kill my evil self, that might be kinda cool!

Sideswipe: Then I would see what I look like dead!

Nighthawk: *hugs Sideswipe* you are weird but I still like you!

Ratchet: * throws wrench at Sideswipe and his daughter*.

Sideswipe and Nighthawk: OUCH!

Shadow Stalker: Next question... I infact do have a favorite fanfic. I'd have to say Meet the Cousin by Tatyana Witwicky.

Ironhide: I don't read fan fictions.

Sideswipe: My favorite is Her Twins by Tenshi of Light

Optimus Prime: My favorite is TransFormers a Truce by Autobotschic!

Alpha Prime: Thank you Optimus!

Will Lennox: Next question is for Shadow Stalker only!

Shadow Stalker: yay! hmm that's a tough one. Here's what I say! Nothin's Gonna Stand in Our Way by Spectre General is Ironhide to a T! Hunger by Spectre General is Sideswipe and Me. Never Surrender by Stan Bush is totally my guy Optimus. Rock that Body by The Black Eyed Peas is Jazz. Toxic by -I have no clue -is Ratchet.

Ratchet: *growls and throws wrench at Shadow Stalker*

Shadow Stalker: * ducks and laughs* back to the songs... Skorpinok is ALL of the 'bots!

Optimus Prime: * grins and hugs Shadow Stalker*

Shadow Stalker: *grins back*

Sunstreaker: okay then... Next question is from... Seekerwing!

Seekerwing: Hey people and bots! Here are my questions!

- Optimus - If you were to have a younger sister who was torn between coming

back to you or staying with your brother, Megatron, would you try to convince

her to stay with you? If so, how would you try to convince her?

- Ironhide - Do you know any good stories from back on Cybertron, and if so,

would you be willing to share?

- Jazz - Do you really have a relationship with Prowl, and do you think he's

going to be coming to earth anytime soon?

Optimus Prime: Well to answer your first question, that younger sister does actually exist.

Shadow Stalker: You mean Adaya Prime?"

Optimus Prime: Uh yea... * rubs neck* Well, Adaya I did convince her to come back to us. And I did it by asking her if she really wanted a life full of hate and betrayal.

Adaya Prime: And I'm glad I did come back!

Ironhide: Well of course I know some good Cybertronian war stories! I remember that one time back one Cybertron...

Shadow Stalker: Idea before Ironhide goes off on one of his stories! Ironhide I'm sure Alpha Prime could make a book about that!

Alpha Prime: *typing* already on that!

Ironhide: *grumbles* fine as you heard visit Autobotschic's books and look for Ironhide's War Stories.

Alpha Prime: I said I'm_ working _on them guys and femmes!

Sam: Next question is for Jazz.

Jazz: I seem to hav a relation sip wit everone now a days. But at te' moment Prowl and I ain't in a relation sip. And we did get repors that Prowler will be a 'comin soon!

Shadow Stalker: * chuckles at the thought of Prowler with the twins*

Sunstreaker: Next question is from supergirlprime!

supergirlprime: hey guys! okay here are my questions!

Which is older? Megsy or Optimus?

If I kick your holoform in the nuts, will it hurt?

Is Bee realy the last sparkling?

supergirlprime: Thanks for your time!

Optimus Prime: I am older than Megatron, but Megatron seems to think I'm younger.

All the mechs in unison: Ya it will hurt if ya kick us in the bolts!

Bumblebee: I am not the last sparkling actually. Nighthawk is the last that we know of.

Nighthawk: And proud to be also!

Bumblebee and Sam: Thanks for your questions!

R&R people!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh! I almost forgot I had this fic! So sorry to keep ya all waitin!

Shadow Stalker: Sorry, been busy fighting cons and all that...So continuing on!

Jazz: Da first questions is from MISCrasyaboutfanfics!

MISCrasyaboutfanfic: Yay! I'm back! Okay, here are my questions:

First of all, SS, did you like the brownies? Just wondering.

Major Lennox, is your daughter Annabelle going to get to see you soon?

This is one question for all of you; have you seen any good movies recently?

That is all; here's some lasagna for the humans and some oil for the Autobots!

Shadow Stalker: * grins* the brownies were delectable! Thank you!

Major Lennox: Actually, Annabelle is arriving any time now.

* helicopter can be heard*

Annabelle Lennox: DADDY! * runs up and tackles Lennox.

Sideswipe: Yuck.

Sunstreaker: Agreed. And I just saw Texas Chainsaw Massacure! It was bloody and awesome!

* twins punch each other on the shoulder*

Shadow Stalker: * rolls eyes* I just recently saw Haunted Collector... but that's more a show than a movie...

Alexis: I just saw Rio!

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: * snickers* baby movies eh?

Alexis: * looks towards Shadow Stalker*

Shadow Stalker: * nods*

Alexis: * blasts twins with Ironhide's cannons*

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: OUCH!

Ratchet: HEY! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO REPAIR THOSE TWO SCRAPLINGS AGAIN!

Shadow Stalker: * snickers* then don't...

Ratchet: * evil grin*

Autobots: Thanks for the oil!

Humans: YUMMY lasanga!

Ironhide: next questions are from M.A.R.Z.009j

M.A.Z.009j: Hey! Okay, here are my questions:

'Would you still think of her as your arch nemesis? She's also sexy too.  
>Second, Jazz do you like being a suicidal? Cuz you died in the first movie for being one. any regrets even?<p>

Third, one more for Optimus, WHY ARE YOU SO DANG HANDSOME AND CUTE! :3

That's all toodles!

Optimus Prime: * shuders* I really don't even want to have that image in my processor!

Jazz: I an not suicidal! And what moive? Yes I died but Ratchet fixed meh up. So I guess I regret standing me ground?

Optimus Prime: Cause...

Shadow Stalker: *growls and latches on to Optimus* Hands off M.A.R.Z009j! He's mine! Grrr...

Shadow Stalker: * still latched on to Optimus* next questions are from my buddy Autobot Trapjaw!

Autobot Trapjaw: Hey! Good to see you all again! My questions are:

Jazz- whats ur favorite black eyed peas song?

Ironhide- have you found a way 2 break the sword halie has?

Ratchet- what were you before you were a medic?

Jazz: hehehe My favorite is Rock That Body!

Ironhide: * growls and shuffles towards door*

Shadow Stalker: Ah, no ya don't! * Shoves Ironhide towards Trapjaw*

Ironhide: No. I sadly haven't. Can I go now?

Shadow Stalker: *chuckles* ya sure, so sulk in the corner.

Ironhide: * growls* don't push it!

Ratchet: Always have been a medic, always will be.

Shadow Stalker: That's all for this section of Autobot Questionaire!

Sideswipe: R & R!


End file.
